


Chapter 4: How to Seal a Deceiver

by Zillidan



Series: Jen's Legion Story [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Combat, F/M, Tomb of Sargeras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: The time to invade the Tomb of Sargeras. Jen, Velen, Khadgar, Maiev, and Illidan all team up with Azeroth's finest heroes to close the portal and seal the Legion off from Azeroth. However, a dark presence looms in the bowels of the Tomb, an old enemy, ready to settle a score once and for all.





	Chapter 4: How to Seal a Deceiver

A few months had passed since Jen's experience with Kil'jaeden at Faronaar. During this time, the collective forces on the Broken Isles had waged heavy sieges on the remaining threats before turning their eyes to the Tomb of Sargeras. Xavius and the return of the Emerald Nightmare in Val'Sharrah had been pushed back and the Nightmare finally defeated. Helya and the denizens of Helheim had been thwarted by adventurers and longtime nemesis, former Prime Designate Odyn, and finally, Gul'dan was defeated at the Nighthold, heroes having thwarted the corrupted Nightborne elite. The defeat spelled a certain defeat for the Burning Legion, as the soul of Illidan Stormrage was successfully returned to his body, preventing Sargeras of his vessel on Azeroth. With The Betrayer on their side, all attention turned to the Tomb of Sargeras. Formerly a Temple to Elune, this desecrated site now held the portal in which the Legion was sending the bulk of its forces through. Having been defeated on the Broken Shore once, the Armies of Legionfall, the collective class orders under one banner, staged a much more effective assault on the shore and secured a beachhead. Over the coming weeks, heroes and the Armies of Legionfall went about clearing the Shore of demonic infestation, until only one part remained, the Tomb itself. With the Might of Dalaran, restored by the Tirisgarde, they seal to the Tomb was opened. The plan from here was straightforward, return the Pillars of Creation to their respective locations and close the portal. However, the Legion wasn't about to give up without a fight.

Jen stared warily at the tomb. This wasn't part of her original plan when he set out to the Broken Isles. It felt like years had gone by since the sinister execution of Bellun in front of her. She knew the Deceiver; she knew what his purpose in all of this was. As Rakeesh had been twisted to punish and break Velen, so had Bellun. The move was purely to destroy her will to continue, yet here she was amidst some of the greatest fighters Azeroth has ever assembled, ready to do whatever it takes to thwart the Legion for the third time. Kil'jaeden was successful somewhat. In the short weeks following the traumatic event, Jen withdrew herself from the fighting. While she may have considered assisting in the Nighthold, she elected to sit in quiet contemplation. 

She felt the words echo over and over in her head: "We will succeed, I will succeed." 

To leave now was to hand Kil'jaeden and the Legion a victory in itself. That was something she was never going to do, not if she was to be accepted in this world. That was precisely why her own conviction, coupled with the urging of Velen, had her standing on this desecrated earth outside the tomb as the forces began to move in. 

"Jenovaar, you cannot forsake Azeroth in its most dire time. I too have felt the pain of losing a loved one at the hands of Kil'jaeden, but this may be your only chance to prove to the world where your heart lies."

She knew it to be true. Assisting in the downfall of the Legions third invasion surely would prove to the world where her loyalties lay, and she couldn't give up the opportunity.  
Soon enough the fighting began. The forces moved into the main hall of the Tomb. The large, open space was both beautiful and opulent, the Night Elven architecture giving off a calm and soothing glow of purple. This was promptly juxtaposed by the sinister fel lava that filled the room, as well as the crater formed on the west side of the room. Goroth, a mighty creature of the Legion, was sent to destroy the forward forces but was dispatched with minor casualties. His crater, though devastating, allowed the forces an easier path to one key location. Beneath the temple was a naga sanctum, leftover from the last time the Tomb had visitors. The Eye of Dalaran was a powerful artifact that Illidan and his naga allies had wanted, in service of Kil'jaeden in a prior life. Since then, they had taken up the lower parts of the temple, blocking easy access to where the Tidestone of Golganneth was to be placed. Strangely enough, when Jen came in, Velen diverted her away from the main force. She was originally going to follow a force commanded by Khadgar to take the Hammer of Khaz'goroth to a spot guarded by two powerful demons, but evidently, there was another plan for her.

"Jenovaar, do you feel it? He is here."

She, in fact, did know what it was, the all too familiar feeling. Somewhere in the bowels of this temple, in its hidden secrets, the Deceiver himself lurked. It had been a long time since he had seen Azeroth of his own eyes. Years ago, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider had almost successfully summoned him through the Sunwell, a font of power for the Blood Elves.   
A noble sacrifice by Aveena, the Avatar of the Sunwell, and help from a powerful Blue Dragon ally in Kalecgos, the forces were able to push him back and restore the Sunwell. Now years later, he showed his face on the planet once again.

"He must be desperate. Kil'jaeden himself would never come unless something was truly wrong or he didn't trust his forces. That is a win for us, that he can't even trust his forces, even on the third attempt."

Jen beamed, but Velen shook his head.

"You know as well as I that Kil'jaeden didn't become Sargeras' most powerful ally by being weak. You know his strength from long ago on Argus and your time with the Legion. As for me"

He paused and leaned heavily on his staff, the old Draenei's eyes somehow looking even more weary than usual. 

"We were brothers, and the betrayal hurt us both, from different perspectives, but you know that."

Jen felt a twinge in her stomach as memories flashed back into her mind. Chasing down helpless Eredar on the surface of Argus, slaughtering entire families of her own kin, taking who she liked for her own pleasure, watching her homeworld turn to dust and ruin before being sent away and never coming back. She had heard rumors of its condition while we the Legion, but never saw it with her eyes.

"We both betrayed each other" Velen continued as if he knew when Jen was ready to listen again. "I followed the light and it lead me to where it did today. Your path sowed destruction and chaos alongside my brothers, yet here you also stand, poised to strike down my brother and your leader." He glanced over to where Illidan and what remained of his forces, stumbling back. It seemed as if the Tidestone was placed, yet not at the cost of some lives. "It seems there are a lot of betrayers in our midst today."  
Jen couldn't help but smirk. Even in a time like this, the prophet was able to lighten the mood. "Well, good thing we are in a tomb then. Any deserters should be put to death for their crimes."

Velen's old, creased face broke into a smile as Maiev and her forces returned from placing the Tears of Elune on the east side of the Tomb, the one part untouched by the Legion, but filled with the spirits of slain Night Elves form a long time ago. The Aegis of Aggramar had been placed in an earlier scouting mission by an elite strike force. Once the Eye of Aman'thul was in place, the lower portions of the Tomb became revealed to everyone, with help from an image from the powerful Sorceress Aegwynn, mother of Medivh. The entire remaining group moved down into the titanic halls underneath. With the portal sufficiently taken care of, it was time to deal with what was underneath.  
Down below, a corrupted keeper awaited. This Maiden barred the only one down into the subterranean areas of the Tomb, which was essentially a titan prison for something sinister that Aegwynn had fought long ago. Though the group suffered minor casualties, it was the next challenge that would really test Azeroth's best. The group stepped onto the Elevator and rode it down. They passed through the very crust of Azeroth itself, volcanic lakes flanking the shaft as the rode to what felt like the centre of the earth. Jen felt the feeling that she had earlier grow with each moment, wind flowing past her with the elevators speed. She glanced to the prophet, who only held a stern gaze, a look that she felt could crack any second. He was as anxious as her, she knew it.

The elevator gently slowed to a stop and latched itself into place. The ancient titan door in front of them groaned and creaked to life as rust scraped free, the metal on metal screeching as it thundered open. On the other side, the forces dispatched a few Titan sentries, online for how many years she wondered before they reached the final door. The overwhelming sensation of fel energy leeched out through the cracks in the door. Her eyes had become accustomed to seeing actual fell energy, and it looked like a green mist pouring through the cracks. All members of the party held fast as the second door opened like the first, the group slowly heading inside. It was a sight to behold. They were greeted with a vast room of metal, machinery working and pumping for millennia almost perfectly and without fault for some purpose. However, unlike other Titan vaults, this one held a horrific site. There were three beings in the room. One was another Maiden, this one hunched over like a marionette, fel energy coursing into it as it was being powered up. The second, right in the centre near the back, was a large figure. Its body was black and dead looking, scars of green fel energy arched across its skin, its eyes glowing the same colour. It was chained to the wall and lifeless, yet as the group entered, it rattles against its chain angrily before the third being let him free, the being materializing a broken blade out of thin air. The third being was one that needed no introduction. Jen's mind could trace and sketch out every square inch of the muscled, red and fel scarred skin, with his large leathery wings and handsome white hair and beard. The thing that struck her about his appearance now was his size. Kil'jaeden always manifested himself as a colossal being, anytime he ever addressed the troops in person or the few times he got involved in combat. The only time one would see Kil'jaeden and Archimonde at their true size was in private. Not even Archimonde appeared at anything less than the size of a small building.

Kil'jaeden turned to face the group, smiling to them as his fel blazed eyes canned the group, something that maybe only Jen and Velen would be able to pick up, as to most, it would seem as if his eyes were pockets of energy. He addressed them all, his speech going right over Jen's head as she stared again at the Deceiver, old thoughts drifting into her head from her time in the Legion. Oh how she envied the attention he gave other people, how she spent millennia lusting over him and his power. Now here he was, only a few feet taller than here, seemingly being more mortal than ever. She felt somebody give her a push as she snapped back into reality. The forces had moved into attack the Avatar, the gigantic brute and the Maiden making quick work of some of the weaker people. It was a bloodbath, but some of the greater warriors were taking over and able to deal with anything the Avatar could throw at them.

"Quickly, we can't let the Deceiver get away" she heard Maiev say, a smirk forming on Illidan's face. 

"I remember when you used to say that to me" He laughed, the only one who seemed to be taking the situation lightly. She scowled at him as Khadgar's hands flared with purple arcane energy, his hands moving around with his eyes closed. 

"He didn't go far, there is a chamber underneath with a Titan Waygate. He is attempting to get out of here." Velen scowled. 

"No, we finish this today. Khadgar, get us down there." The group watched the hero's battle valiantly as Khadgar conjured a spell. 

"I only have the strength to get four people down there." They looked around before Maiev pulled the Umbral Crescent off of her back. 

"These heroes need someone to lead them, and I would only slow Illidan down." Illidan's green eyes flared as he bared his teeth, watching Maiev charge into the fray.

"Don't die out there, who is going to lock me up?" The rest of them rolled their eyes as Khadgar finished his spell, whisking the group down a short distance.

The chamber underneath was even larger than the last. It was essentially a hollowed out cavern, filled with Fel tainted lava with a chipped and broken rocky platform floating in the middle. On one end was a shore with the gate awkwardly tipped to the side, Kil'jaeden using a kind of keystone to alter the coordinates, similar to the one in possession of the Illidari. Velen protected the group in a sphere of light as the reached the shore. It was too late though, as Kil'jaeden had already unlocked the portal and was on his way out. At the moment, a thunderous crash was heard. The upstairs floor shattered as the colossal avatar and the remaining heroes came tumbling down. The group of four stalled Kil'jaeden as the two battles were fought simultaneously. Eventually, the Avatar was stalled and fell. Despite their best efforts, Kil'jaeden in his most desperate hour was able to hold off three of Azeroth's greatest heroes and Jen, a powerful fighter in herself. Kil'jaeden sent a wave of blinding Fel energy before retreating into the portal. The group got recomposed as Maiev and the heroes came over. There were about thirty of them left in total. 

"Glad to see you still live Maiev," Illidan said with the same joking tone as before. Maiev ignored him and gestured to the heroes. "Ill keep some here to defend this waygate. They won't let everyone through." She stepped forward before the rest of them shook their heads. Jen knew it in herself but didn't want to it to be true. 

"No" came the reply from Velen, the Prophets voice quite somber. "We need one of us to stay behind and tell people what happened here this day should we pass into the unknown and never return." If the group could see the Warden's face, they knew she was seething, but the motion of her stepping back slightly told them what her decision was. "Fine, but don't get yourself killed Illidan, else I won't have anyone to lock up."

Illidan opened his mouth, but Maiev turned and started talking to the heroes she selected about how to set up a perimeter. The rest of the group turned and went through the Waygate.


End file.
